


Under The Sun

by Taeunnie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, For the love of all things good, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: America x reader smut in the fitting room of a brand new store.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Under The Sun

“So we’re still on for dinner tonight, right? You did promise.”

I asked the American standing in front of me, my eyes wide and sparkling. He laughed loudly and pulled me into a bear hug. His hold on me was so tight all I could smell was his cologne. I shimmied my head from his chest until I could finally gasp for air. I pouted playfully at him and he laughed again, kissing my forehead softly after. He looked down at me with a small smile.

“Of course we’re still going for dinner! You think I would forget a promise I made to you?”

“You’ll never know.”

I said with a small shrug. He let go of me and we held hands as we walked through the vast mall together passing various stores and restaurants on our way to the movies. One store that caught my eye was called Under the Sun. I begged Alfred to stop in the store with me but he dragged me away and insisted that we head straight for the theaters. I was upset for a moment, but he was the one who proposed that we go out so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. 

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Three thirty-five. Why?”

“The movie doesn’t start till five. Do you wanna go in early and get good seats?”

“But it’s gonna be, like, an hour and a half until the movie starts! Can we stop by that store we passed by earlier?”

“But the seats…”

He pouted and I groaned trying to think of a way to compromise our little situation. Just then, Alfred caught my attention, and the attention of several others, with a loud gasp. He pulled out a quarter from his pocket and placed the coin on the back of his hand and covered it. He looked up at me with his vibrant blue eyes through his glasses. 

“Heads or tails?”

“...No…”

“Why not?”

“Because you always win these.”

“Maybe your luck will turn around.”

“Al...fine, tails.”

He smirked and uncovered the coin on the back of his left hand and picked it up. He fixed it on top of the index finger on his right hand, his thumb underneath the quarter and between his index and middle fingers. He flicked the sliver coin into the air, the light glinting off of it with every flip as it rose. On its descent, the flips slowed down until Alfred caught it and slapped the quarter on the back of his left hand. He looked up at me and I looked back at him with anticipation. Did I win? Did he win? God, I hope I won.

“Do you wanna win?”

I nodded my head frantically and bounced in place as I looked at his hand. He slowly started to reveal the quarter until finally the answer was revealed. Tails!

“Yes!”

I grabbed his hand excitedly and started to drag the taller man along with me to the new store. He stumbled slightly behind me but quickly regained his balance as he followed suit. We stepped into the slightly crowded store and I was immediately hit with a sense of strong interest, just like a kid in a candy shop. There were two levels in the store and we entered through the first floor. Clothes as far as the eye can see. Men, women, plus size and petite and every article was to die for. I gave Alfred a look, my wide eyes glimmering with glee and he let go of my hand, imploring me to follow my heart.

"I'll just pick out a few things I like while you look around."

He said before leaving me on my own. Being in this store just gave me a whole lot of thoughts for plans I want to make this year. I wonder if I should throw a dinner party next month? Well, the hostess always needs to look her best. I giggle to myself as I explore the store looking for different combinations of tops and bottoms, and dresses. 

We met up again in the short line for the fitting rooms. I held layers of clothes in my arms while he held two sweaters by their hangers. I looked up at him with starry eyes full of excitement while we waited for an available room to open up. It felt like forever but we finally made it inside of the fitting rooms and the layout of it felt comforting. The deep brown wooden floors paired with the warm cream colored walls was really the fresh, down-to-earth feeling that I had associated with the store. There was a room that just opened in the center out of five rooms and, since there really wasn’t any other choice, we walked into the room and hung our clothes on opposite sides of the room before I closed and locked the door. I turned to the man standing in the room with me with a slightly questionable gaze as he was taking a seat in the corner of the room.

“You’re not gonna try on the jackets?”

“I know my size already babe. I’ll be fine waiting on you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

I took off the clothes that I had on, leaving me in the navy blue sheer underwear set that I chose for...reasons...and tried on the first set of clothes in front of me. A Minnie Mouse themed oversized tee and a black tennis skirt. I tried on pairing after pairing, occasionally looking at Alfred through the mirror. His face was glued to the screen of his phone while he waited for me and it made me feel something I couldn’t exactly describe. Like jealousy, but not quite. I was down to my last outfit and this was my all time favorite. It looked like a simple long black dress on the hanger, but when I put it on, it was so much more. It was a strapless black dress that kept the entirety of my right side exposed. Diamond encrusted silver cuffs held the dress in small sections on that side, one on top under the arm, one under the breast, and one on the hip. The bottom half of the dress descended downward from the split on the right side all the way until my left leg was completely covered. The velvet plush feel of the dress hugged me in all the right places. I really wanted this dress. I looked at Alfred again and saw his eyes peering from over his glasses. It was the slight attention that I wanted to build up on and I took the opportunity gracefully.

“Maybe this dress would look much better without a bra.”

I spoke coyly to myself, but loud enough for him to hear. I watched his movements through the mirror but tried not to make it look obvious and reached my hands behind my back, unhooking my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders and removing the bra, hanging it on the door handle. I adjusted my breasts in the mirror before sneaking a look at the now eager American.

“Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?”

He stood up from his seat and walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned into my ear and whispered to me.

“This dress is perfect for you.”

He kissed me softly on my cheek and I smiled softly. I looked at him through the mirror and my smile curled deviously as I looked at his arms. I spread my legs slightly before I spoke to him again.

“You really think so?”

He nodded as he looked back at me through the mirror, One of his hands trailing down from my waist to my exposed thigh and he alternated between gently massaging it and squeezing the inside of it. I chuckled softly.

“I thought you might.”

“Oh really? And why is that?

“Because it gives you easy access.”

He slid his hand between my legs and teasingly circled my clit with his middle finger through my panties. The feeling of the thin, textured fabric pressed against my growing clit made my heart race. My body tingled from my fingertips to the top of my head and my heartbeat raced faster with every teasing stroke and I began to pant softly. He hooked the underwear off to the side and with his index and middle fingers, he stroked from my vaginal opening all the way up to my clit, covering his fingers in my precum.

“Is this what you really wanted?”

He whispered in my ear, his warm breath making me shudder. He held his fingers up for me to see and played with the stickiness he collected. My cheeks flared quickly with heat but I kept at our little game.

“Well if you know then why do you keep teasing me?”

“Because I think it’s fun.”

He moved down to stroke me again, making his fingers wet before he stroked my clit once more. He started slowly and gradually moved into a tasteful pattern. I panted softly as I held onto his arm that was still around my waist and slowly tilted my head back until I rested on his shoulder. I tried my hardest to not moan out loud and it proved difficult for me. My bated breaths became much harder to keep to myself and on the rare occasion I would release a small moan. It was barely audible past his ear but it was dangerous. He moved faster against me and I could feel myself starting to lose my balance. I held onto him tighter and grinded against his fingers feeling myself getting closer to the edge. He chuckled deeply in my ear and whispered to me.

“Are you gonna cum for me baby?”

He asked somewhat condescendingly. I nodded in response afraid to answer him in a moan. I was too close. I hunched over in my weak standing position as I came, covering my mouth with both of my hands trying hard not to moan loudly. He stopped his movements abruptly and slowly removed his fingers from my sensitive clit. He took his index finger into his mouth while he looked at my given form through the mirror, smiling at his handy work. I panted as I slowly tried to regain my posture. I looked at him with a sultry smile and a lustful look in my eyes. I wonder what else we can do in here. He moved his middle finger to my mouth and I took it without question. I swirled my tongue around his finger and sucked on it, bobbing my head up and down on his finger and taking in the taste of my slightly salty cum. He slowly slid his finger out with a small ‘pop’ and I sighed.

“Can you help me out of this dress?”

He nodded wordlessly and unzipped the dress, allowing it to slide off my body onto the hardwood floor. I turned to him and pushed him backwards walking him to the chair against the wall and pushing him down into it. I kissed him softly for just a moment before getting on my knees. I looked up at him expectantly with shining, eager eyes and he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I can’t believe you.”

He said smiling, but he obliged nonetheless. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his fully erect member and I kept my sight on it, licking my lips. I took his cock in both my hands and slowly started to stroke it. I felt his intense gaze on me as I started to pick up speed. When I looked up at him I felt like I was falling in love all over again. His cheeks were painted with a bright red as his mouth was slightly agape, panting softly. His glasses were slightly fogged and they were a bit off on his face so I could clearly see his cobalt blue eyes searching mine. Almost as if they were writing a question.

“Is that all you got?”

I took a deep breath before taking half of his length into my mouth and taking one hand away. He groaned deeply but was also cautious to not be too loud. I bobbed my head on his cock in a rhythm that I was, more or less, comfortable with.

“You’re so good with your mouth, baby.”

He cooed softly. His hands smoothed my hair back into a messy ponytail and he grabbed it with one hand and oddly enough that was encouragement for me. I closed my eyes and took more of him into my mouth only stopping for a moment to give myself a regular pace of breathing before I continued again. His breaths became staggered and his grip on my hair got tighter. His hips bucked slightly causing me to gag and I knew he couldn’t control himself any longer. He was close. I moved my head against his motions and used my hand once again to follow after my mouth. Once, twice, and on the final time, he held my head down on his cock and growled deeply as he came. I felt him twitch as hot, salty cum filled my mouth. I swallowed it all, not allowing a single drop to escape. He slowly released my hair from his grasp and I raised my head off his cock. I wiped my bottom lip off with my thumb and straddled Alfred’s hips, kissing him lovingly.

“How was that?”

“Do you know how sexy you are to me?”

I kissed him once more and I could feel his length growing erect again. I smiled into the kiss before breaking it and leaned into his ear to whisper to him.

“I don’t. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

I teased. He smirked at me and slightly lifted me off his lap, positioning his cock under me before sitting me down on it. I moaned slightly and shivered, leaning into him. I grinded against him and bounced on his cock. I threw my head back and in an instant I could feel a warmth on my neck. Alfred wrapped his arms behind my back and pulled me closer to his warm body as he kissed my collarbone. Soft, broken moans escaped my lips in blissful pleasure and I could feel the small smirk form on his lips. He broke away and looked up at me. I looked down at him and he placed a finger on his lips that were still curled up in a devious smirk. I leaned my head over his shoulder and moaned breathily in his ear. He bucked his hips up hard as I did so, and I smiled mischievously.

“You like when I do that?”

I asked sweetly.

“You know that I do.” 

He retaliated. I softly moaned again in his ear and he stopped all motions. I lifted my head to look at him and something changed in his eyes. It was exciting to see that change.

“On the mirror. Now.”

He demanded. A cold chill ran down my spine and I obeyed. I stood in front of the mirror and leaned forward, placing my hands on the cold glass and arching my back. Alfred came up behind me and entered his member into my awaiting hole. He slammed hard into me, pushing me up with force and it was hard to control my moans but both of my hands were on the mirror. I barely let out a moan before Alfred’s hand covered my mouth and all of his movements stopped. Three knocks came at the door followed by a woman’s voice.

“Is everything okay in there?”

Alfred and I looked at each other, but he took the initiative to speak.

“Just trying on a few more things, we’ll be done soon.”

“Just making sure. You guys have been in there for a while and we wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

We waited until the sound of jingling keys faded away and we tried to stifle our laughter. Alfred slowly started his wave of motion again and quickly picked up speed as we were nearing our edge. I could feel the knot of pleasure building up inside of me until it was finally just a white heat. I tried my damndest to hold back my moan but I couldn’t help it escaping from my throat. Alfred grunted as his grip on my hips tightened and he bust inside of me. He slowly slid out of me and small drips of cum fell to the floor both from my pussy and his cock. He fixed my panties back in place and tucked his shaft back in his pants.

“Are we gonna clean that?”

He looked at me with a cheesy smile and I rolled my eyes. I reached for my clothes and pulled out a small packet of tissues I kept in my pants back pocket and tossed them over to him. He caught them and chuckled.

“It’s almost as if you were planning for this.”

“In a way, yes. But you have to clean since I need to put my clothes back on.”

I hung the dress back on it’s hanger and chose that along with two shirts, a skirt, and a pair of shorts and walked out of the fitting room as if nothing more had happened. We paid for the clothes and quickly ran over to the theater ten minutes late for the movie, but at least we made it.

“Do you think we still have time for popcorn?”

“As far as I’m concerned, we still have a dinner to get to later. I’d rather not spoil it.” 

I said with a smile.


End file.
